I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to improvements in powered carpet tacking guns, staplers or the like and, more particularly, to an improved protective sleeve to prevent the marring of surfaces addressed by the hard metallic housing surface of the gun.
II. Description of the Related Art
Electrically operated tacking guns or carpet staplers have been used for many years to shoot staples or tacks into material such as wood to retain pieces of carpet, or the like, in place. These devices are traditionally made of metal and include a rather heavy, generally cylindrical housing or body member located above the tack or staple outlet such that it is prone to bump walls, railing balusters, newels or other vulnerable items about which or next to which the carpet is to be installed. It has thus been necessary to be extremely careful when operating such a device in close proximity to items which are easily dented, scratched or marred. This is made particularly difficult inasmuch as these devices are prone to recoil to a certain extent when fired making them even more difficult to control in tight places.
Over the years, attempts have been to provide protective covers of one type or another over the housing member of the tacking gun to reduce or prevent marring of proximate surfaces. Such devices have reduced damage to such surfaces; however, since most are made of leather or fabric, or the like, they do cause an amount of scratching or denting. These covers also require straps, snaps or other devices to retain them in place on the tacker which sometimes get in the way and take additional time with regard to putting on and taking off of the protective devices. Because of this additional bother, they often are not used when they should be. Thus, there remains a need to provide a simple protective device for carpet tacking or stapling guns which prevents the marring of proximate surfaces and which can be readily be put on and taken off and can be retained without auxiliary fastening devices.